


I Couldn’t Be More In Love

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [107]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Eventual Husbands, Eventual marriage, Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian proposes to Blaine.One-shot based on the song I Couldn’t Be More In Love by the 1975.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Couldn’t Be More In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Blaine•

**6:00AM**

My alarm goes off and I reach over to my nightstand to shut out the loud noise that was being played right in my ear.

I groan and move in bed, feeling the bodies of our two youngest in bed with us. I sigh and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I get onto my feet and leave my boyfriend and kids in bed while I go start breakfast and make the kids lunches.

I open the living room curtains to let the light in and go into the kitchen. The coffee was already made since it's on a timer everyday. I take the mug from the cabinet and go into the fridge grabbing my favorite coffee creamer, the deli meat, fruit, yogurts, and cheese for the kids.

I make my coffee first then take out everything I'll need to make the sandwiches and start breakfast. I think I'm going to make pancakes today, the kids have been asking me to make them so why not since it's Friday.

Once I get the mix going, I heat up the griddle and pour the mix in spoonfuls letting it cook.

While I was making all the lunches, the kids started to get up one by one. Well the older ones get up on their own since they're responsible enough to do so but for our little ones, we have to wake them up and usually it's not a struggle but sometimes it is.

Our two eldest, Ella and Pax come down in their pjs and sit at the table after saying good morning. Pax pours himself a glass of juice that I've set on the table and Ella does the same.

A few more minutes go by and three more come down, Beckett, Aria, and Carter

Going to the table, I bring over their breakfast with the cut up fruit, syrup, and butter and tell them to start eating while I go upstairs to wake up my boyfriend, the two kiddos in our bed, and the baby.

I open the curtains in our bedroom to let the light in here and get Sebastian up. He was slightly awake so I went to get the kids.

"Jackson, Riley, get up babies. Come on mommy has breakfast ready downstairs." Bas then sat up with Riley on his chest and got out of bed. "Morning baby." He says and gives me a kiss. "Morning, love." Jackson gets up and holds Sebastian’s hand as he brings them downstairs.

I go down the hall into the baby's room and see she's awake and bouncing in her crib. I smile and go greet her. "Morning sleepy girl" I pick her up and give her a kiss on the cheek, going back downstairs. I got Peyton situated into her highchair and cut up the pancake into small pieces.

While they all eat, I finish making the kids lunches and pack them all in their lunchboxes then join my family at the table.

After the kids ate breakfast, they all went to get ready for school. I had put Peyton on the floor with her toys and blocked the hallway with the baby gates so she wouldn't escape. Sebastian and I went upstairs to help Jackson, Riley, and Aria get ready for school.

Beckett, Ella, and Pax were old enough to get ready themselves and actually look decent.

Bas and I make sure that the kids all brush their teeth then we help them with their hair and get their outfits ready.

When everyone's dressed and ready Sebastian drops them off every morning and I pick them up every day so it's just me, him, and Peyton for most of the day. We usually just play with her and lay in bed after I clean up the kitchen from our breakfast.

Sebastian and I have been going through Peyton's paperwork from the adoption. All of our kids are adopted, none of them are biologically ours but we treat them no different because we love them unconditionally and provide them with two amazing parents.

It was pretty difficult for Sebastian and I to adopt our first, Ella, since we're not married, it took a lot of convincing for us to adopt her when she was just six months old. The first time she called me mommy, I cried because I've always wanted to be one but physically couldn't do it.

Then we got Pax and he was just like Ella, a kid needing a family so after that Bas and I knew it was our passion to help kids and raise them with a loving family. Pax wasn't our last and about a year or two later we adopted Beckett then Carter, Aria, Jackson, and Riley. So Bas and I were both twenty eight years old with seven kids.

We figured we would stop there and just raise our kids and be a family but we got a call one day and it was about Peyton saying that she'll need to go somewhere after she's born and they asked if we were interested in taking her in. We talked about it and we agreed that we would take her once she was born and that was the only adoption where we had met the parent since we were at her birth. Everything else were closed adoptions and we never met any of the kids' biological parents since they wanted nothing to do with them.

Peyton's biological mother was just a young girl and her parents forced her to give her away but she was very sweet and her and I had a long conversation about it asking me to never let her daughter find out about her. So now Sebastian and I have been dealing with Peyton's paperwork to finalize the adoption like officially because apparently the boyfriend didn't know then his parents got involved so it was a huge mess and we had to settle everything.

I keep everything in an organized binder that is hidden in our bedroom so the kids can't find it.

I brought it downstairs and flipped to Peyton's section since each section goes by child and Peyton is last.

Sebastian came over and we started to go through everything together.

It takes us a few hours to have everything signed and sealed to bring to fax to the adoption agency. By the time we were done, Peyton was getting cranky because she was hungry. We decided to go out for lunch since I have errands to run before the kids get home.

I like having little dates like this with Bas and Peyton, it's nice when it's the three of us but it's better when it's just Bas and I. We haven't been on an actual date in so long and I can't even remember the last time we were alone other than when we shower but that's about it, taking care of our kids is a job.

**\---**

•Sebastian•

I convinced Blaine to let me pick up the kids today and give him a break for once so they won't be expecting to see me here.

My first stop was high school since Ella and Pax got out before Beckett, Carter, Aria, Jackson, and Riley.

The bell rings and the two easily spot my black Tahoe waiting in front so they come over and get in.

I ask them how school was and all that before telling them what I have planned for tonight.

"So guys, I need your help with something that has to do with mom."

"What is it? Is he okay?" Ella asks.

"Yeah he's fine, it's something special that I'm finally ready to do tonight."

Ella gasps probably realizing what I meant. "Are you going to propose?" I nod and she screams so loud my ears start to ring. "Stop, El!" Pax smacks his sister and she stops.

"Okay calm down Ella, yes I'm going to ask mom to marry me tonight."

"Wait, you and mom aren't married?" Pax asks.

"No, honestly we forgot about it because we've been busy raising you guys. It never sprung up on us that we needed to get married but I want to marry your mom. I love him so much and want to make him mine forever."

"Aww, dad I think I'm gonna cry. What do you need us to do?"

"I need you and Pax to babysit the kids tonight while I take your mom out. We haven't been on a real date in years and he'll really be surprised by this."

"Okay no problem. Wait can they know or not?"

"Well you can tell Beckett and Carter but the other three no because they can never keep a secret."

"Okay, okay. So where are you going to take mom?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe the place where we went on our first date."

"Aww, that sounds perfect." I pull up to Beckett and Carter's school and wait for them while still telling Ella and Pax more about tonight.

The two boys come out and join their brother and sister in the car. They inform them about tonight and are excited as well.

Once I picked up Aria, Jackson, and Riley from the elementary school and now we're on our way home.

The kids know not to tell their mother about tonight so I really hope Blaine is taken by surprise.

When we get home, the kids all get started on their homework if they have any and Angelo makes them all a snack like he always does.

The ones who don't have homework sit in the living room with me and we watch TV and they tell us all about what they did at school. Hearing my kids talk about their day was my favorite thing ever, I like knowing what goes on at school and I also like that my kids always tell us everything, they're such good kids.

**-Later On-**

It was almost 6 and our reservation was for 7:45 so I started to ask Blaine if he wanted to do anything tonight. He thought about it and his first question was the kids. I told him that Ella and Pax offered to watch them.

Then he asked how late we were going to be out and I told him not to worry because the kids don't have school tomorrow and that he and I deserve some time alone.

He eventually said yes and I let Ella and Pax know. So while Blaine and I were getting ready, I gave Ella my card and she ordered pizzas for them. Angelo and I showered and got dressed in our best clothes with just button down shirts and jeans.

I made sure I had the ring with me before we left. Angelo has no idea, at least I don't think.

Before I walked out, Ella pulled me aside and gave me a hug. "Good luck dad." I smile and kiss her cheek, hugging her back. "Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes." "Alright keep me posted." I nod and go to the car where Blaine was waiting.

"This feels so weird being alone, I hope I don't have withdrawals."

"You're funny babe."

I drive us to the restaurant we haven't been to in like over a decade. I reserved the booth where we had our first kiss because I wanted to make this super sweet and romantic tonight.

We were seated and the waitress gave us the menus.

"Oh my god babe, they still have the meal we shared on our first date!"

"Do they? Maybe we should get that then like old times."

"Ooh okay! I would love that!"

"Perfect."

Our waitress comes back over and we order our food as well as our drinks.

"So what made you want to come out tonight?" He asks.

"Well I figured we could use some time to ourselves away from the kids. I mean we're both full time parents and deserve a break."

"Okay, it's just so random. I was planning on staying home and binge watching some show on Netflix with a glass of wine but this is a lot more fun."

"Yeah."

Our conversation eventually led to the kids and once our food came we were laughing our asses off just telling stories about our kids.

The people here must hate how loud we were but I don't care because I'm having a good time with my husband...husband that's right. I'm going to propose.

I clear my throat and excuse myself to the bathroom, on the way I find our waitress and let her know what I plan on doing so she thought of something cute to do for it. I thanked her and went to the bathroom.

When I came back, Blaine and I talked about other things then I saw her bring over a plate.

"We have a new dessert on the menu and are asking our customers what they think of it, so would you guys mind trying it?" She asks. Blaine and I shake our heads and she sets the plate down in front of him. She smirks at me and steps back.

Blaine smiles and looks down. His jaw drops and he gasps before looking up at me. I smile and get up from the booth, go next to him, and get on one knee.

"Blaine Anderson, we've been in love since high school and have a beautiful family together. You're an amazing partner and an even more amazing mother to our children. I admire everything you do and my love for you just grows and grows. I want you to be mine forever, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

His eyes watered with tears and he nods his head. I smile with tears in my eyes as well and slide the ring onto his finger. "I love you so much!" He jumps into my arms and everyone starts to clap and cheer for us.

"I love you too."

The waitress congratulated us and gave us our dinner for free so after we ate the dessert we went home.

Ella was the only one still up and she asked me. "Did you do it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." I say. Blaine shoved his hand in her face and she quietly squealed so that she wouldn't wake anyone. "Yay! I'm so happy for you mommy!"

"Thank you baby girl. I'm gonna need your help with the wedding planning."

"Of course, I would love to help but can I get some sleep first? I'm exhausted."

"Yes, sleep well love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom, night dad."

"Night baby." I say giving her a hug. She hugs Blaine and heads upstairs while we relax on the couch.

"This is a beautiful ring Bas! I love it so much!"

"I'm glad you do, when I saw it I knew you would love it." He smiles and puts his legs over my lap.

"Can this night get any better?" He asks. I shrug and he smirks. "What?"

"I don't know, maybe if we're quiet enough we can have some celebratory love making?"

"Oh I would love that, a lot."

He nibbles at my neck and I close my eyes feeling his lips pucker my skin.

I wrap an arm around him and lift him from the couch, bringing him up to our room. I lock the door behind us and close the blinds so that our neighbors don't see us.

I dim the lights and Angelo starts to get undressed. I bite my lip and get onto the bed next to him letting our love for each come into play.

**-One Year Later-**

•Blaine•

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Sebastian Andrew Anderson-Smythe. You may now kiss your husband."

Bas kisses me and our families and friends are clapping and cheering loudly.

He brings me up and I can't stop smiling. Everything about my life is just so perfect now. We're married, we have eight beautiful children, and are an amazing family together. I couldn't be more in love than with the way we turned out.


End file.
